To provide for the training of additional prosthodontists in the use of maxillofacial prostheses for rehabilitation of patients with cancer of the head and neck. To provide for the training of additional maxillofacial dental technicians in the fabrication of prosthetic devices and appliances necessary to the rehabilitation of patients with head and neck cancer.